The 100th Hunger Games SYOT
by CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean
Summary: After the second failed rebellion,and to celebrate the past games there will be extended ages on all tributes, a past Victor from each district, and, to prove the districts reliance on the Capitol, no cornucopia... Our special guest, Haymich Abernathy, will be speaking shortly... SYOT.. Details on profile. (Currently Open) 10/3/15- only 8 places left out of 36
1. Chapter 1

The camera panned across the cheering, glittering, Capitol crowd. They had been whipped into a screaming frenzy jut moments before by their announcer, Noel Hayden, in preparation for the choosing of this year's Quarter Quell envelope.

"What do you think Panem? Do you want to know this year's surprise?" Yelled Noel over the crowd. Screams became impossibly loud "Yes? Well I give you President Kesser!" The crowd's cheers reached unimaginable heights before quieting down with a raise of Kesser's hand.

"What do you think Panem? Do you want to know this year's surprise?" Yelled Noel over the crowd. Screams became impossibly loud "Yes? Well I give you President Kesser!" The crowd's cheers reached unimaginable heights before quieting down with a raise of Kesser's hand.

"People of Panem! To celebrate 100 years of prosperity throughout the districts, and our first Quarter Quell since the Second Rebellion, this year's envelope will not be drawn by me! Oh no, it will be drawn by Diplomatic Visitor Haymich Abernathy!" Another wave of the President's perfect hand and from out of the wings was escorted Diplomatic Visitor Haymich.

His hair had long since turned white but his trademark scowl was still upon his face, and walked proudly, acting as if all he ever wanted was this moment right here.

He paused next to the President, a small smile gracing his features as the President slung one arm around his shoulders. They waited for the crowds to quiet down again. "So what do you think Haymich," began President Kesser as soon as possible, "should we give the people what they want?"

Another scream rose up from the crowd as Haymich nodded and motioned for a Avox to bring the envelope box.

With shaking hands, tremors unseen by the crowd, Haymich opened the box and extracted the envelope marked in frilly writing 100. He licked his lips nervously and spoke in a cheerful voice to the President. "Should I open it?" The crowd screamed yet again and the President chuckled. "I think that's a yes!"

Fingers still shaking Haymich delicately tore the seal on the envelope and pried it open, taking out the piece of paper he read in a trembling voice, "This Years Tributes, to celebrate both the past and the future, will be reaped from a pool of children ten to twenty years of age. Also, one Tribute extra will be reaped from each district, this one from the pool of previous Victors. And finally, this year there will be no cornucopia in the arena, testing the tributes endures and survival to the max."

As the crowd cheered Haymich was marched off stage, tears resting unspilt until the crowd was out of view. Once in private Haymich was chained and loaded in a van, no longer a Visitor, but a Prisoner. In the darkness his tears ran freely as he heard the final shout from the stage,

"May the odds be ever in your favor!"

All submission info on Profile!


	2. Limelight

Noel Hayes flipped her perfectly styled, green hair over her shoulder, before shifting in her chair. Wearing a gold colored dress she sat upon a lighted stage facing both this evenings capitol crowd and Mr. Abernathy.

Haymich was wearing, on this particular night, a pair of creased dress pants, grey in color, and a purple dress shirt. He kept tugging at his sleeves to hide the scarring on his wrists.

"So, Mr. Abernathy, tonight I was going to ask you opinion on a few thing, would you mind?"

Haymich his a grimace behind a broad smile, "Why not dear." He replied.

Noel clapped her hands with glee. "Wonderful!"

The interview of this evening had already surpassed the two hour mark and consisted of random chit-chat and stupid question about the districts. It was painful enough for Haymich to stoop to the Capitol's level of stupidity without a pounding headache from the bright, stage lights. With a sigh he began to raise his hand, and hopefully relieve his aching head, before remembering that he was instructed to show no discomfort. So he shifted and attempted to better his fake smile.

With one clawed hand Noel beckoned for a off-stage Avox to approach with a bowl of paper slips.

36 paper slips to be exact.

"I've been wanting to do this for years! I'm so glad you agreed!" Noel clapped her hands again.

"And what exactly is the purpose of this... Bowl?" Asked Haymich, letting some of his trademark sarcasm slip into his tone, earning him a warning look from Noel.

"Why dear it's a idea I though up. You see, these slips each have a tributes name on them. Every time we have a interview together I'll draw two slips, whichever two tributes I draw you will give your opinion on! Doesn't it sound fun!" She gave him a stern look.

"Just loads of fun, I can't wait" Haymich responded in a chipper voice.

"Then let's get started!" And Noel dipped her hand into the bowl.

Alright... I'm gonna start talking about the tributes already submitted. Sorry this is so late but life got in the way. Thank you so much people who submitted! I'm hoping that some more people submit considering I still have a tone of spots open, If your debating submitting or not know that I won't give this story up. So please tell your friends... This story is going to go all the way...

Sorry this is so short... It's like 11:00 pm here and I really need to sleep.

Also thank you to my reviewers and followers! I love you guys! I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP but until then tell me what you think!


	3. Heartlines

Haymich twisted nerviously in his seat as Noel's hand dug through the slips of paper, she finally latched on one and hoisted it out of the bowl.

The crowd collectively held its breath as she slowly opened the paper...

And with a flourish she exclaimed "Neil Redwood!" Behind her a screen flashed to life, recapping Mr. Redwood's reaping

 _District 7: Reaping Day_

 _3:27 A.M._

With a jerk Neil Redwood shot out of his bed, scream on his lips, as His nightmare came to a close. He folded up, head in hands and tried desperately to calm his erratic heart and quick, shallow, breaths.

It was yet another dream about Grayne, his ally from his own games years ago. He gritted his teeth as he violently shoved the memory back into the corner of his brain he had hidden it and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He knew already that sleep would again be impossible so he twisted and slid out of bed. The clock in the beeped 4:00.

Moving quietly down the hall, instincts that were once forced now so engrained they never turned off, he turned on the kitchen light. He wiped his clammy palms on his sleep pants and turned on the coffee machine; watching the steaming liquid brew before taking a cup back to his bedroom. There he opened his wardrobe and having nothing better to do, began to look for a outfit.

As the clock chimed 4:30 he laid out his final decision. Before him lay a brand-new yellow t-shirt, a slightly worn denim jacket and a pair of grey jeans.

He rolled his shoulders, took a sip of his now cold coffee and grimaced.

Casting about for something to do he came across his whittling kit sitting quietly in the corner, a unfinished project on top. He walked over and picked up the wood, studying it before laying his knife along the grain and setting to work.

The minuets flew past until, when Neil finally resurfaced from his work he had created a rough carving of Nyssa, his older sister, as he remembered he when she was young. His head drifted down to rest in his hands when, as if called by thought, Nyssa's door down the hall banged open and shut. Announcing that she was awake to Grey, Neil and Nyssa's father who must have crept out of his room earlier, Nyssa proceeded to make breakfast. It was now 5:45.

From that point on the morning proceeded much as usual. Nyssa served breakfast at 6:00 and after eating the family sat around the table chatting about their plans for the day. The conversation, while still chipper, was strained by the day's impending reaping.

When, just a month before, President Kesser had announced that the previous tributes were to be reaped, yet again, a dark cloud had covered the house. Now, with the dreaded day here at last, Neil decided to break the tension.

"Dad, Nys, don't worry bout today. I'll be fine. The chances of me bein' picked again are slimmer than most. Please don't fret?"

After a moment of silence, Grey turned to Neil, "Look, Son, your sister and I have seen you go through this process once before, we lost part of you that time. We really don't want it to happen again."

Nyssa continued after Grey "the only thing we can ask of you, to keep you safe, is that you don't volunteer, no matter what."

"No matter what." Echoed Grey.

"Do you promise?"

Neil looked between his fathers and sisters faces, full of hope and desperation and stated the obvious, "I promise not to volunteer."

The sighs that his family released were full of relief. The hall clock struck 7:30, they were due at the Justice building in 15 minuets.

The Redwoods stood as a unit and, after depositing their dishes in the sink, walked outside into the morning air. The Reaping was not but a ten minute walk away and Neil zoned out, soon leaving his family behind him.

Out of nowhere a man began to walk beside Neil, he started briefly before realizing it was only Ray, his best friend. Ray didn't even say hello before launching into a joke.

"Do you know what happened to the man who flew to close to the sun?"

"I can't wait to find out."

"He mad an _ash_ of himself! Get it?"

Neil only groaned, before turning to Ray. One look at his hopeful face and he knew that there was no way he was getting out of telling a joke. "Uh... Well... Did you here about the guy who, every time he tooted, the toot came out sounding like the word honda? Well he went to the doctor and the doctor asked him if he knew that he had a abscess in his tooth. The guy said no and the doctor told him, after a moments though "I know what ails you." "What?" asked the man! "The doctor turned to him gravely and said "abscess make the fart go Honda.""

Ray gave him a odd look and Neil sighed in exasperation. "You know absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Oh!" Beginning to laugh. It was contagious and soon Neil was laughing also.

All too soon the reached the Reaping and were sorted into the their respective groups. A new worry gripped Neil. 'Ray is 18! What if both he and I get chosen to fight?' The though struck him cold and he stood frozen.

His didn't resurface from his horror until it was time for the tributes to be chosen.

 _Capitol- Real Time_

Haymich watched with growing sadness as the victor tribute for district 7 was reaped. The young man, barely more than a child in Haymich's opinion, who had just heard his name seemed not to register his fate for a moment. Suddenly every emotion in his face shut down, he became a robot. He marched himself upon the stage and stood like stone. The camera panned to what must have been his family who were crying before panning to the one person Mr. Redwood was looking at. In among the male tribute was a young man with a stormy expression.

The screen switched off and the crowd broke into wild applause.

Noel turned to Haymich with a hidden smirk.

"So, Mr. Abernathy, what do you thing of Mr. Redwood?"

Haymich coughed and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, tugging at his sleeves again "I remember his games, he was a brave young man, obviously a favorite tribute, and if he can keep his wits about him in this second round, and if he fights for the people he loves, then I think he should have a fairly good chance of winning."

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Noel "now onto the next tribute!" She pulled out a second piece of paper and clearing her throat announced

"Davo Caelum!"

Oh gosh, I finally got this chapter done! I'm so sorry it's late but life took me for a ride (more like drug me behind a speeding vehicle) and left me to clean up the mess. I won't give details but I'll try to be more productive!

Neil Redwood was a product of the wonderful WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper!

Just so you know, I, just like Noel, am picking the tributes out of a bowl (styrofoam cup). You never know who will be next!

My eternal gratitude goes out to all those who reviewed, and followed/favorited and especially to Stephentheauthor for giving me a kick in the butt and letting me know that there are people out there excited as I am for this story.

The next chapter _will_ be out in a few days and if it isn't feel free to yell at me... Or if you find typo's you can yell at me for that too...

Thanks for reading!

P.S. Everyone who has submitted so far, feel free to submit a victor tribute and/or a mentor... And if you haven't submitted, please do! Thanks again!

Tell me what you think of Neil!


	4. Elastic Heart

To the people who haven't given up on me yet,

Hi! It's April, over six months from my last update! And you have every right to be very mad at me? But the temporary hiatus was necessary. Anywho, why is April important? Well, besides lifting the great weight of ACT off my shoulders, it is a CampNano month! And I have to write over 20,00 words during the course of this month! What better was to get my butt in gear than this!

(I'm still drawing names from a bucket, and I still need a bunch of tributes, so feel free to submit!... If you don't, as I come across a needed tribute I'll just write one myself.)

I'm going to delve a bit deeper into Haymitch's mind next chapter, and shine some light on a few other Cannon characters, before I do the second reaping chapter.

Speaking of chapters, I've finally decided on a layout. There will be 18 capitol scenes, starting at the reaping and end ending at the morning of the games. Two tributes will get each scene, effectively working is through the capitol chapters, and touching on each tribute.

If this made sense to you, great, if it didn't, sorry, it's like midnight (I need to learn to no write at such late hours!) and feel free to PM me!

P.S. To those of you who submitted, please keep your PMs open, I have few questions for a few of you! Thanks a Bunch!

P.P.S I feel the need to reward those of your who read all the way through this madness, so here is a brief blurb from the next chapter!

(Haymich shifted uncomfortably on the cold, stone floor of his cell, chains clinking ominously. In the opposite corner of the cell, another set answered. With a sigh, Haymich shifted again and stretched out his legs, trying for a more welcoming posture.

"Come here kid, I know you're just as cold as I am."

I broken chuckle echoed out of the shadows, and after a moment, a middle aged man slid out and over to Haymich. He wiggled in next to the older man, sliding right up to him so that Haymich's are was wrapped around he shoulders. The sat together in silence, shivering. Suddenly, to younger spoke.

"I miss her Haymich." He croaked, voice scratchy from disuse and abuse.

Haymich heaved a third sigh. "Me too Peeta. Me too.")

Thanks for reading!


End file.
